Viejos recuerdos
by Mayu Lainus
Summary: Nuevas personas llegan a la ciudad, cuales serán las intenciones de estas, cuales serán sus pasados, que tienen que contar ellos y en especial que relacion tienen con los bleyders de beycity .
1. Capítulo

**Capitulo 1-El inicio **

-Adiós a mi amada ciudad-dijo una muchacha de trece años de pelo negro, ojos cafés, piel no tan morena y que parecía ser de unos trece o doce años mientras subía a un bus.

Mientras tanto en Beycity…

-¡Que hicieron!-Grito madoka provocando que la ciudad retumbara.

-Dejanos explicar- dijo un pequeño de pelo verde.

-Expliquen-dijo la castaña rodeada de un aura oscura.

-Bueno, Kyoya y Ginga combatieron, Tsubasa y Yu también y también Kenta y yo… y pues las cosas se salieron de control-dijo un chico de pelo morado y de gran contextura.

-¿Vas a arreglarlos o no?- comento un un chico de pelo verde y ojos turquesas

-Tengo de otra-dijo fastidiada Madoka.

Los seis chicos pusieron en la mesa seis beyblades los cuales estaban tan maltratados que estaban al borde de convertirse en polvo, cuando la mecánica estaba a punto de arreglar a pegasus la campanilla de la tienda sonó seguida de un bullicio, cuando el grupo de amigos subió a la tienda se encontraron con un montón de chicos los cuales cada uno en sus manos llevaba un bey malgastado.

Después de que los chicos de la tienda habían dejado sus beys, el grupo de amigos lo único que sabían sobre el suceso del porque se habían destruido tantos beys es que un o una bleyder nuevo o nueva había llegado esta persona cuando combatía aun después de que el bey de su contrincante se había detenido él o ella seguía atacando.

-No será tetsuya-Comento un pequeño de pelo naranja.

-No, no es el-dijo Ginga algo pensativo-si no nos habrían dicho que el cangrejo irritante había vuelto no un bleyder encapuchado- dijo el joven de forma relajada.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Benkei.

-Hay que buscarlo, no soportaría volver a encontrarme con un nuevo grupo de torpes caza duelos-dijo con furia el pequeño Kenta- sin ofender- dijo dirigiéndose a Kyoya y Benkei dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Sí, muchos de los daños hechos a los beyblades son muy grabes-dijo Madoka mientras areglaba un bey.

-Además, si notaron, todos esos chicos tenían heridas en los brazos y caras- dijo Tsubasa al recordar a todos esos chicos.

-Entonces está decidido, vamos a buscar a ese bleyder- dijoginga.

-Si- dijeron todos en unisonó dirigiéndose a la puerta exepto Kyoya, Tsubasa y Madoka.

-No necesitaran los beys- dijo Kyoya, al oir esto Kenta, Yu, Benkei y ginga contestaron.

-Claro que vamos a necesitar nuestros beys solo estábamos saliendo a refrescarnos para la acción- dijo para disimular su torpeza, mientras que la mecánica, el pelipalata y el de ojos turquesas les salía una gotita en la nuca estilo anime.

Mientras tanto… En una de las bodegas un joven de 14 años de edad de ojos miel, piel muy pálida, pelo negro el cual lo recogía en una coleta y con un mechón en su rostro el cual cubría su ojo izquierdo. A su lado otro chico que hablaba con él con un joven de la misma edad con pelo rubio que rozaba el café, piel vivaz, ojos marrones, el de ojos miel bufaba y bromeaba de todos lo bleyders que habían vencido y humillado ese día mientras que el que parecía ser su gran amigo callaba pero en su mirada se notaba una gran felicidad.

Los vidrios de aquella casa se estremecían, retumbaban los cohetes, los gritos tan penetrantes y los disparos que perforaban los oídos, y por la ventana una pequeña de ojos cafes veía el enfrentamiento entre unos civiles que se enfrentaban a la ley.

De repente alguien toca la puerta para después entrar, el que giro la perilla era un chico alto, de piel no tan morena, de ojos verdes y cabello marrón. La pequeña al ver a aquel muchacho sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Hola-dijo el joven, para después darle una sonrisa a la pequeña.

En ese instante una joven de 13 años, de cabello negro crespo, piel no tan morena y ojos cafés había despertado de aquel sueño o mejor dicho recuerdo, al instante sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

**Bueno es mi primer finc, voy hacer directa ¿Qué les pareció?¿En qué puedo mejorar? Por favor críticas constructivas y no destructivas.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo dos, tengo que aclarar algo antes que olvide decir en el primer capítulo, esto pasa en después de beyblade metal masters pero lo que pasa después de este no va con la historia original. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 2: ¡Son ellos!**

-Genial Madoka se ve fantástico-dijo Ginga al ver a su pegasus reluciente.

-Si sagitario esta reluciendo-dijo un pequeño de cabello verde.

-Ya hay que ir, a buscar a ese bleyder- dijo Tsubasa.

-Porque tanto apuro es muy temprano dudo que ese tipo vaya a arruinar bleys tan temprano- contesto extrañado un chico robusto.

-No se…tengo un mal presentimiento- contesto el peliplata.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el- dijo un Kyoya al apoyarse en la pared ya con leone en sus manos-yo igual tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo extrañado.

-De acuerdo vamos-menciono con decisión el pequeño Yu.

-Madoka, vienes-dijo Ginga.

-Claro, si no las reparaciones que hice no servirán de nada-dijo Madoka pero en tonalidad de broma.

El grupo de amigos salieron en búsqueda de aquel bleyder.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad…

-La próxima vez voy a tomar un bus que me lleve a la ciudad directamente-dijo una chica de ojos cafés y pelo negro.

Esta joven siguió caminando hasta que a lo lejos logro ver lo que parecía ser una ciudad. Esta chica estaba vestida con un jean negro con detalles rojos grueso, unos chapulines negros, un poncho negro con capucha, debajo de este una polera blanca que tenía una franja rojo que iba desde el hombro hasta la cadera y claramente llevaba un bolso ya malgastado de color verde neón.

En las bodegas…

-Tsubasa ¿Cómo crees que sea ese bleyder?¿será tan fuerte como dicen? ¡Hay! Ya quiero combatir con el-dijo con gran emoción un pequeño pelinaranja.

-No creo que deberías estar tan emocionado por pelear con una sabandija como esa- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada.

-¿A quién llamas sabandija?- dijo una joven que estaba parado en el techo de una de la bodegas, este traía un poncho que tenía un cuello tan algo que llegaba cubrir su boca, aparte de que traía puesta la capucha del mismo poncho, y ya que un mechón de lo que parecía ser su cabello cubría un ojo solo se podía ver uno de sus ojos el cual era derecho y de color miel.

-Debe ser el-pensó Tsubasa- tú debes ser el maldito que estuvo molestando a los demás bleyders- grito Tsubasa.

-Tal vez sea yo- dijo una voz que provenía de atrás del par de amigos, el cual estaba igual de cubierto que el chico que estaba en el techo de la bodega solo que de ultimo se lograba ver sus dos ojos los cuales eran cafés.

-¡son dos!- grito el pequeño Yu- eso está mejor.

-Con que quieren combatir ¿he?- dijo en todo burlón el de ojos miel- pero lastimosamente a mi me atraen más las presas entusiastas como ese chiquillo-dijo saltando del techo, para después dirigirse donde estaba el otro encapuchado.

-Estos chicos parecen fuertes, no importa con cual ya quiero combatir- exclamo Yu muy emocionado.

-Concuerdo con el niño- dijo el chico de ojos marrones ya frente a Tsubasa.

-Bien-dijo Tsubasa.

Ya todos estaban en posición para lanzar sus beys, todos juntos empezaron el conteo.

-3

-2

-1

-LET RIP

Así ambos combates iniciaron, en el combate de Tsubasa, el bey de su contrincante era un Yeinus Zurafa. Yu ya se encontraba al centro de su combate.

-Je, je bueno ya empezare, ONDAS SONICAS- dijo al momento que ya empezó a atacar.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes que te sobre valore amigo- dijo en un tono burlo- ¡VAMOS! Atácame con todo- dijo para después reírse.

-Tú lo pediste- dijo Yu enojado- RAFAGA INFERNAL LIBRA- grito así activando su tectónica especial.

-Yo esperaba algo mejor tomando encuentra que tu estuviste en batle bleyder y el campeonato mundial, aun de paso en el equipo ganador- dijo sarcásticamente- pero desafortunadamente para ti ya me aburrí- se burlo.

-¿Qué?- dijo yu indignado.

-ADIOS AMIGO MIO-grito como maniático el joven encapuchado.

-LANZAS ANCESTRALES- al momento su bey empezó a girar más rápido y su anillo de ataque pareció agrandar llegando a extenderse a unos 50cm de radio- eso es más que suficiente- susurro el encapuchado, el anillo de ataque paso de ser de un rojo normal a un rojo brillante provocando una luz para después causar un explosión, provocando que Tsubasa diera la vuelta y al disiparse el polvo vio a Yu tirado en el suelo y Libra maltratado.

-¡YU!-dijo Tsubasa para recoger a Eagle de media batalla.

-No lo creo- dijo el que era su contrincante para ponerse enfrente suyo.

-Que no querías combatir- dijo el victorioso- que lastima que seas tan débil- dijo al patearlo en el estomago y moverlo unos dos metros.

-Tsubasa- dijo el pequeño adolorido- ayuda- susurro el pequeño.

En ese momento un recuerdo le vino a la mente al joven que lo estaba pateando.

-Ayuda- susurraba un niño de unos cinco años en un lugar oscuro, mientra estaba encadenado a la pared- alguien ayuda- susurraba el pequeño.

Después se abre una puerta y ve a un hombre blancon, con la mirada perdida y mal cuidado el cual le lanzo al pequeño una botella de alcohol la cual exploto al chocar a la pared provocando que algunos vidrios se clavaran en el. El hombre bajo hasta la altura del pequeño y dice, mientras agarra su barbilla.

-¿con que sigues vivo?-dijo con desprecio.

/FIN DEL RECUERDO/

-Aden dejalo- dijo el joven en voz baja.

El joven dejo pasar Tsubasa, y los otros dos chicos se fueron sin decir nada.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿en qué puedo mejorar? Tratare de actualizarlo lo antes posible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, primeramente quiero pedir disculpas por los inconvenientes del capítulo uno pero estaba experimentando y cuando vi que el capitulo 2 estaba publicado pensé que todo estaba bien PERO YA ESTA SOLUCIONADO EL CAPITULO 1 ESTA DONDE DEBE ESTAR.**

**Capitulo 3**

En el viejo estadio a las afueras de la ciudad una joven estaba entrenando con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que:

-¿Sera ella?-dijo un pequeño de cabello verde.

-Si podría ser- dijo Ginga mientras se asomaba más.

-Sí, pero no se asomen tanto-dijo la mecánica al jalarlos más a la pared-¿nos habrá visto?-pregunto la misma muchacha.

-No, pero si los oí-dijo la joven la cual estaba siendo espiada al momento esta arrojo dos dagas las cuales estaba atadas a cuerdas distintas la cuelas la joven no soltó, hasta que se clavo justo al lado de la cabeza de Ginga.

-¡nos quieres matar!-grito Kenta para enseguida comenzar a crecer.

-Eso depende-contesto la joven.

De un momento a otro los tres chicos huyeron a la velocidad de la luz, sin esperarse que la joven los hiciera frenar ya que aparecería al frente suyo, pero lo que menos se esperaba es ver a Tsubasa desesperado cargando a Yu en la espalda el cual estaba desmayado.

-¡Tsubasa! ¡Yu!-gritaron los tres en unisonó.

Al ver esto la joven que había perseguido al trió de amigos dio media vuelta para salir de la situación en la cual podría terminar envuelta.

-HOSPITAL-

Todos se encontraba en la habitación de Yu, nadie decía nada pero no era necesario solo bastaba ver los rostros de cada unos para darse cuenta de la gran tristeza que se sentía.

-Entonces son dos-dijo Ginga en un tono muy serio a lo cual Tsubasa solo asintió.

-Si son capaces de vencer a Yu, deben ser muy fuertes- dijo Benkei.

-También dijiste que lo vencieron con facilidad-mociono Kyoya.

-Juro que vengare a Yu- pensó Tsubasa con gran furia reflejada en sus ojos.

-EN UN MOTEL-

-Ya los extraño, creo que no debí irme-dijo la joven que persiguió al trió de amigos al momento de echarse en un cama-pero…-pensó al momento de cerrar sus ojos y tomar un merecido descanso.

-SUEÑO-

-Eres una inútil-repetía un joven de 18 años de cabello rubio, piel clara llegando hacer pálida y ojos cafés mientras pateaba a una pequeña que parecía ser d añitos, mientras que otros jóvenes se unían a tal acto de crueldad.

-Les juro que la próxima lo logro-respondía la pequeña con gran desesperación.

-Neus, ya déjala-dijo un chico de 15 años aproximadamente el cual era el mismo del recuerdo anterior es decir aquel joven alto, de piel no tan morena, de ojos verdes y cabello marrón

-Amir, por favor deja de fastidiar, siempre andas por ahí y por allá metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás-respondió.

-Yo solo me interpongo cuando las cosas son injustas, y como tú siempre lo eres no me queda otra-dijo con gran firmeza.

-Tu ni debes saber lo que es justicia- dijo entre risas el abusador.

-Tú te quejas de nuestro gobierno, te quejas de las autoridades sin darte cuenta que eres igual- respondió haciendo retroceder a su retador-el problema de este país son las personas que abusan de otras y tu eres una de ellas te haces llamar revolucionario pero lo único que eres al hacer estas acciones es convertirte en un corrupto al igual que contra los que luchamos-respondió con furia y firmeza mientras ayudaba a la pequeña.

El joven pálido decidió darse la vuelta resignado, al irse el muchacho de mirada generosa dirigió su mirada a la pequeña y dijo:

-No tienes que dejar que te pisoteen si Mayu-mientras se ponía a la altura de la niña.

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho miles de veces- respondió la pequeña que respondía al nombre de Mayu.

-Puede ser pero no entiendes, pero tranquila si-contesto el joven mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de la niña-bueno vamos con los demás-dijo al pararse y alzar a la pequeña y ponerla en sus hombros.

-FIN DEL SUEÑO-

En ese momento despertó aquella niña de 5 años la cual en realidad tenia trece, esos recuerdo provocaron que en su maleta empezara a buscar algo y en un diario malgastado entre las tantas páginas que tenia las cuales estaban mescladas con fotos encontró una en especifico la cual era del chico del sueño abrasando a una jovencita de ese entonces 5 años, la cual era la misma que en esos momentos veía esa imagen nostálgica.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

**Recalco que quería publicar antes ya los tenia escrito a mano pero me faltaba pasarlo a la computadora y claro subirlo, pues en toda la semana es la primera vez que uso la computadora lo que pasa es que todo los días estuve haciendo tarea todo el día, y cuando tenía unos 30 minutos para pasarlo a la computadora algo pasaba y al final no lo podía hacer de igual manera lamento lo del atraso y la confusión de los capítulos me di cuenta por mi celular. Bueno aquí van las preguntas de siempre ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Ya había llegado la noche a una de las zonas más peligrosas y pobres de la ciudad, una casa la cual con solo pisar su patio se sentía un olor putrefacto, al entrar pareciera que nadie se encontraba en aquella morada en esos momentos pero un joven de 14 se encontraba en el cuarto más pequeño, el cual solo tenía una pequeña ventana que de alto tenía unos 15 cm y de largo 40cm debajo de esta ventanita la cual era la única luz de aquella habitación se encontraba un cochón tan antiguo que lo que antes era su relleno salía por un trillón de agujeros en este cochón se encontraba durmiendo un joven de 14 años de ojos miel el cual solo estaba tapado con una tela delgada, antigua. Este por los movimientos que hacia se notaba que sufría de un gran frio y miedo.

-SUEÑO-

Un pequeñín d años se encontraba en un sótano húmedo y aterrador este estaba encadenado a la pared y con sus rodillas se cubría su pequeña cara, el oía a las personas que caminaba arriba, lo que hablaban y hasta que esas pisadas empiezan acelerarse como si estuvieran corriendo las personas esto viene acompañada de un monto de carcajadas, de un momento a otro una gran luz entra por la puerta junto con tres hombres.

-Ahí esta-dijo uno de esos hombres que su aliento a alcohol se olía a kilómetros de distancia.

Uno de los otros dos hombres el cual solo estaba fumando, se acerco al chiquitín agarro su pequeña barbilla y mientras veía su rostro dijo-tengo que admitir que es bastante tierno, a cuanto-al finalizar soltó al chico con desprecio.

-Cuanto me ofreces- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras el que tenía un aliento desagradable.

-30 millones- dijo para después fumar.

-70 y trato-contesto el alcohólico.

-50- dijo el que aun no había bajado, este vestía un traje y unos lentes oscuros.

-65-dijo el borracho mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-60 y nada mas-contesto el hombre de traje.

-65 nada menos, este niño se llevo mucho de mi dinero no solo serviría como juguete además, sabe hacer las cosas vitales aparte que fue a los 2 primeros años de colegio-contesto el borracho-aparte no es totalmente japonés-agrego al estar a la altura del hombre fumador.

-De que hablas como que no es totalmente japonés-dijo con confusión-ahora que lo dices si podría ser, sus ojos son más vistosos y tiene un toque americano ¿de qué zona de América?

-Sub América no me pregunte qué país que no me acuerdo-dijo tratando de subir el precio del chico.

-No hay trato-dijo directamente para darse media vuelta he dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo el hombre borracho.

-Amigo es un buen producto pero… está muy dañado, deja de intentar venderlo nadie lo comprara tan caro- lo dijo como si el chiquillo fuera un objeto es decir de una manera tan deshumana.

Finalmente esos hombres se largaron dejando al que parecía ser el padre del niño solo, este se dirigió con gran furia a donde estaba su hijo y…

-MALDITO- grito al momento de romper la parte inferior de una botella de vidrio- AHORA SI QUE VAS A VER- al terminar esta oración la botella fue clavada en distintas partes de su cuerpo para finalmente terminar rota gracias a un impacto que dio a la cara del pequeño, el hombre lo dejo encerrado en aquel cuarto húmedo y frio, ese niño estaba en el piso acurrucado mientras se abrazaba así mismo con gran dolor.

-FIN DEL SUEÑO-

El joven se despertó- no quiero volver a ese lugar, no quiero-dijo con gran temor y desesperación.

-BEY PIT-

-Yu, ya está mejor, el doctor dice que u días ya estará totalmente bien- dijo con gran alegría Madoka.

La felicidad se sentía en el aire, pero esta fue interrumpida al sonar la campanita de la tienda al subir a la persona que encontraron fue… aquella joven que casi mata a Ginga con una cuchilla.

Ante esto Madoka, Ginga y Kenta tenían una expresión como la de la pintura "El Grito"

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

**Yeiii pude actualizar es que este cap se me ocurrio con mucha facilidad mientras estaban revisando los cuadernos de sociales yo estaba escribiendo este capitulo en mi cuadernillo por alguna razon prefiero escribir a mano mis historias pasarlas a la computadora y purlirla ahi pero no me gusta mucho escribirla directamente en la compu, je bueno espero que les haya gustado voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas antes posible pero antes de despedirme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar? Bueno me despido no leemos a la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes de empezar a leer este cap les aconsejo que lean el primer párrafo del anterior cap, esto sería para evitar confusiones con los personajes, por favor. Ya de igual forma espero que disfruten el cap.**

**Capitulo 5**

-He disculpe podrías arreglarlo- dijo la joven que entro ignorando las expresiones del trió.

-Claro-contesto Madoka un tanto nerviosa.

Después que la chica puso bey en la mesa un montón de bleyders entraron a la tienda empujando a la joven, todos nuevamente llevaban beys destruidos en las manos, estos le dijeron a Ginga donde se encontraban los bleyders responsables de tal destrucción, ante esto el grupo de amigos excepto Madoka se dirigió lo mas antes posible al lugar indicado el cual era la zona de bodegas.

Al momento de llegar los amigos buscaron bodega por bodega hasta que llegaron a la tercera en esta se encontraban los bleyders que buscaban ambos aun con la mayor parte de su cara cubierta.

-Hola amigos-dijo al que solo se podía ver un ojo el cual era de color miel-Ahora ¿quién va a combatir conmigo?, por favor ahora elijan a alguien que me pueda dar a una pelea respetable-dijo en tono de burla enojando al grupo de amigos, pero en especial a Tsubasa, ya que este desapercibidamente se burla del pequeño amante de los helados es decir Yu.

-YO- dijo Tsubasa.

-Y yo contigo- dijo el pequeño Kenta dirigiéndose al otro encapuchado

En ese instante todos comenzaron el conteo…

-3

-2

-1

-LET RIP

Las batallas así comenzaron.

-Bien Zurafa, vamos a cavar con este enano cabeza de brócoli, espero que tú no te escapes como lo hizo tu amigo-dijo el que combatía con Kenta.

-Sagitario-dijo con rabia el pequeño Kenta-Vamos a ganar por Yu.

-Ja, por el otro enano irritante- contesto su contrincante a un burlándose-sigue soñando amigo, esta batalla es mía-contesto entre risas.

-GARRA LLAMEANTE SAGITARIO-grito Kenta.

-Enserio-este solo esquivo la técnica como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

El otro combate no se quedo atrás.

-Eagle, VUELO EN PICADA-grito Tsubasa- el ataque que venció a Yu fue uno que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior del bey entonces si esa es su técnica especial con esto lo venceré- pensó Tsubasa al no dejar su estrategia de lado.

-Es un chiste ¿no?-dijo con sarcasmo-Capricor escudo celestial-esto hizo que alrededor del bey se formara una capa rojiza, justo antes que Eagle chocara con el bey, pero en vez de chocar con capricor choco con el escudo esto provoco una explosión. Al disiparse el polvo se dio al descubierto la cara del encapuchado, contra el que estaba combatiendo Tsubasa tenía la piel muy pálida que uno podría pensar que padecía de una enfermedad, el cabello de color negro con un mechón rojo largo recogido en una coleta, lo que ya sabían los bleyders tenía los ojos miel y finalmente un detalle leve pero al mismo tiempo grande por unas milésimas de segundo el fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo se movió dando a conocer un cicatriz un tanto grande que pasaba por encima del ojo el chico de inmediato cubrió tal cosa, también se notaba que en su boca al lado derecho había un gran hematoma que estaba morado, al instante el chico se cubrió el moretón y puso su flequillo donde estaba antes.

-WIAT-grito el joven que estaba peleando con Kenta, pero al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba bien se concentro en su combate el cual estaba un tanto difícil.

-MALDITO, FLECHAS DEL ANGEL- grito el joven esto provoco que su bey se elevara en los aires, luego pareciera que un centenar de flechas rodeara al bey apuntando a todos lados y de repente fuera soltadas, muchas de ellas chocaron contra Eagle y Tsubasa, este fue el golpe de gracia para el bey de constelación del águila.

-TSUBASA-gritaron casi todos los amigos mencionados presentes.

-Perdí, ¿Perdí?-repetía el chico peliplata, el cual estaba de rodillas con su bey al frente suyo-Yu discúlpame-dijo con la mirada baja.

Aunque el chico de pelo negro había ganado esteba parecía estar exhausto ya que tenia la respiración entre cortada, se encontraba de rodillas y miraba fijamente al suelo, para después alzar la mirada.

-Vamos amigo gánale a ese cabeza de brócoli- grito el de pelo negro para apoyar al que aun seguía encapuchado.

Vamos Kenta, gana tu puedes, no te rindas, sigue así, vamos por Yu eran solo algunas de las oraciones que gritaban los amigos de Kenta para apoyarlo.

-Vamos Sagitario, por Yu, por Tsubasa- Grito el pequeño Kenta ante esto un aura amarilla lo rodeo y de igual forma una aura rodeo a Sagitario-GARRA DE FUEGO SAGITARIO-esto alzo una gran luz al disiparse algo inesperado sucedió, fue un empate.

Kenta se encontraba en el suelo tirado al igual que con el que había empatado de este ultimo su cara ya estaba descubierta es tenia la piel de un tono blanco pero vivaz, el pelo rubio pero rozaba el café.

-Aiden- susurro el que había salido victorioso- AIDEN- grito finalmente el joven para ir corriendo donde estaba su amigo para después sacudirlo y ver que solo estaba débil.

-KENTA-gritaron los demás para ir al lado del cuerpo de su amiguito el cual no reaccionaba.

-Vamos levántate- dijo el chico de ojos miel y que al parecer se llamaba Wiatt.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo el chico de ojos cafés y de nombre Aiden, mientras se levantaba.

Mientras que los demás presentes hacían lo imposible para despertar al chico de pelo verde, los otros dos se alejaron silenciosamente.

-BEY PIT-

-Con que dos bleyders están destruyendo beys, ¿Qué acaso aquí nunca vio caza duelos? De donde yo vengo hay un centenar y eso la mayoría sobre pasa la línea de los beys-dijo una joven de pelo negro, dirigiéndose a Madoka.

-Sí, sí hubo pero no sé si oíste de L-Drago, el punto es que si hubo pero la ciudad no quiere ver de nuevo caza duelos especialmente si sobre pasan cierta línea- dijo la mecánica.

-Si oí de L-Drago-dijo la joven.

En ese instante entro el grupo de amigo en el cual estaban incluidos un Tsubasa con unas cuantas heridas en los brazos y un Kenta super débil.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

**Je, holas bueno esto lo decidí publicar tan tarde porque nose cuando mas podría publicarlo, pero yo quería publicarlo el viernes pero en la mañana me dolía la cabeza por suerte no tenia clases ese día, la tarde se me paso pero tenía que ir a un entrenamiento y en la noche pues una hermana que tengo tuvo una gran idea la cual me retraso mucho, y esta mañana tenía que ir al colegio, en la tarde tome una siesta que tomaría "5 minutos" tomo dos horas o un poco mas, jeje pero no les vengo a contar de mi vida, bueno como siempre la preguntas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?, bueno me despido nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-Chicos-grito Madoka sorprendida al ver a sus dos amigos heridos.

-Madoka, estamos bien solo necesitamos que los arregles- dijo Tsubasa al querer ocultar sus brazos, en ese instante tanto Tsubasa como Kenta mostraron sus beys los cuales estaban muy dañados.

-QUE, se están preocupando tanto por sus beys, primero es su salud, los curo a ustedes primero y luego a los beys- dijo Madoka con rabia al darse cuenta que les importaba mas sus beys que su propio cuerpo pero era bleyders de honor era algo normal pero igual le daba rabia ese comportamiento.

-No, tenemos que ir por esos dos no se van a detener- dijo Tsubasa al recordar el momento en el que perdió.

-NO, ni siquiera podrían lanzar un bey, Kenta Tsubasa se quedan aquí-dijo con gran rabia.

-VAMOS A IR-contestaron ambos con la mayor fuerza provocando el gran enojo de Madoka la cual golpeo a los heridos e la cabeza provocando que a estos se les formara remolinos en sus ojos estilo anime.

-Qué clase de forma es esa de curar heridas- gritaron en unisono Ginga, Kyoya y Benkei.

-Al parecer los anestesio de una manera muy original- dijo la chica del fondo.

-SIGUE AQUÍ- grito sorprendido Ginga al ver a la chica de ojos cafés y pelo negro.

-Hay que tierno- contesto la joven, con una gotita en la nuca estilo anime- pero saben que, puedo ayudar, no soy la mejor reparando beys pero si puedo ayudarlos con esos dos- dijo al momento de apuntar a los dos inconscientes.

-Sí pero lo de Kenta acepto que cualquiera pueda ayudar exepto ellos, pero Tsubasa… aparte no creo que solo tenga eso en los brazos-dijo algo dudosa Madoka, viendo a Tsubasa el cual tenía varias cortadoras profundas en los brazos.

-Tranquila comparado con lo que he visto y he curado, esas cortaduras son pequeñas raspaduras- contesto la joven que al decir eso todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que las heridas del joven no eran leves.

Madoka comenzó con las reparaciones de ambos beys, y la otra joven de nombre mayu cubrió los brazos del joven Tsubasa, he hizo reaccionar a ambos con sal **(cuando estas inconsciente ayuda oler sal a veces ayuda otras no) **Kenta aunque despertó sus amigos insistieron a que se quedara en casa de Madoka una hora o dos, Tsubasa no estaba tan grave afortunadamente solo sus brazos estaban dañados.

Los demás fueron a buscar a los bleyders pero aunque buscaron y buscaron no encontraron nada, pareciera como si esos dos chicos se habrían desvanecido en el aire.

-EN UNA DE LAS ZONAS POBRES Y RIESGOSAS DE BEYCITY-

El sol se oculto dando paso a la noche, en un pequeño parque se encontraban dos bleyders que esa mañana habían combatido contra Tsubasa y el pequeño Kenta.

-Adiós amigo, pero no crees que es mejor que hables- dijo el chico de pelo rubio, el otro solo negó con la cabeza.

-No está bien, nos vemos si trata de defenderte bien- dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-Tu di algo, vamos la cosas mejoraran- dijo su amigo tratando de animarlo para ser la acción que estuviese en su mente.

-Tranquilo, si no vemos- fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro para luego irse corriendo.

-A que le tiene miedo- susurro el que se quedo en el parque.

En una casa antigua **(la del capítulo 4)** El joven de pelo negro se encontraba en la habitación más pequeña de aquella morada el estaba sentado atrás de la puerta de aquel cuarto, pasaron unas horas y se oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y serrándose violentamente ante esto el joven simplemente bajo la mirada.

-Wiatt ven enseguida- grito un hombre que al oír su voz se sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

El joven salió de lo que parecía ser su cuarto y bajo las escaleras con un gran miedo que trataba de esconder.

-¿Cómo estuvieron estos días?- dijo el hombre que se acercaba al chico.

-Bien- contesto con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Sabes qué? Nuestro vecino el señor Ladino, me dijo que te vio fuera de casa- ante ese comentario el joven abrió sus ojos como platos- pero sé que eso es imposible, no serias tan idiota como para salir ¿No? Especialmente si te dije específicamente que no salieses- contesto mientras agarraba su barbilla.

-No, no yo no salí, nunca saldría- dijo el joven disimulando su temor.

-Así- dijo el hombre fingiendo sorpresa para después dar un golpe al chico tan fuerte que hizo que este saliera estampado hacia la pared, después lo agarro de la ropa, se dirigió hacia la cocina, abrió una compuerta, arrojo violentamente al chico a lo que parecía ser un sótano, el hombre de igual forma bajo le puso al chico unas cadenas al chico en las piernas y muñecas para después irse. Cuando el hombre se fue el joven solo miraba el suelo, con un gran miedo en el corazón sabiendo que lo que le esperaba mañana no era agradable.

**Bueno ese sería el capitulo 6, je bueno yo quería seguir escribiendo ayer pero tenía tanto sueño, también les dije que iba a tardar arto en actualizar pero gracias a WhastsApp me di cuenta que no tenía mucha tarea más bien me estoy preocupando porque es muy poco, jeje pero igual esto no me dejaba concentrarme, como siempre la preguntas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar? Bueno me despido, nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

-BEY PIT-

-No puedo creer que yo no me haya podido vengar- dijo el pequeño Yu mientras hacia un puchero.

-Ve este lado ya no estás en una cama- dijo Benkei tratando de animar al niño.

-Sí, pero yo quería ganarles, yo quiero combatir con ellos-repetía Yu de una manera caprichosa.

-Pues sigue soñando que no hay rastros de ellos- contesto Kyoya irritado por el capricho del niño.

-Yoyo, no hay que ser negativo y además se nota que tu también quieres combatir con ellos- dijo el pequeño Yu con cara de picardía.

-No me llames así- dijo Kyoya muy irritado- además para que quisiera combatir contra unas sabandijas como esas.

-Pero si tú también fuiste una sabandija- dijo una voz detrás de ellos la cual era de Ginga.

-QUE- grito Kyoya al oír tal insulto.

-Tú también fuiste un caza duelos- dijo Ginga un tanto nervioso por la mirada asesina que le tiraba el peliverde.

-Sí, si ya yoyo fue una sabandija, pero porque dicen que no voy a poder combatir contra ellos- dijo Yu interrumpiendo la ridícula y corta pelea.

-Porque hace tres días que no sucede nada, lo más probable es que al descubrir sus rostros ya no quieran combatir- dijo Tsubasa.

-CASA ANTIGUA-

-QUE HACIAS CUANDO SALIAS- gritaba y gritaba un hombre al joven de pelo negro el cual estaba de cuatro, cada vez que se negaba a responder el hombre lo golpeaba con una barra de metal en la espalda-QUE, QUE HACIAS MALDITA SEAS- dijo para agarrarlo de los cabellos y sacudirlo violentamente-BUENO, hasta que no me digas vas a morirte de hambre-dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a las escaleras- así se me olvidaba Timoti vendrá a visitarte cada día si no me lo dices- dijo el hombre para finalmente salir de la habitación, ante tal comentario el joven abrió los ojos, se movía con desesperación.

-TE LO DIGO, TE LO DIGO- gritaba el muchacho de forma desesperada.

-Buen chico, ahora cuéntame- dijo al bajar lentamente las escaleras.

-Pues, fue a combatir…- y así el chico conto toda la historia.

-Je, perdiste tu tiempo en un jueguito, bueno al menos no perdiste ninguna vez- dijo el hombre en un tono de burla-¿quién es el mejor de Japón?- pregunto el hombre.

-Ginga Hagane- contesto el muchacho con un mal presentimiento.

-Quiero que lo enfrentes y que le ganes- dijo el hombre- tanto te interesa ese juego patético, pero tu tendrás que ganar- dijo con gran sarcasmo- si no ganas, no quiero tener un hijo más patético de lo que ya eres- dijo con desprecio- Haci se me olvidaba Timoti vino, como no querías decirme lo invite y no lo puedo hacer venir en vano- agrego aquel hombre entre risas.

-QUE, no, no por favor, te lo ruego- rogaba el muchacho pero ya era tarde su padre ya había salido y un hombre flaco, de cabello rubio y que aparentaba ser de vente años, entro al cuarto y miraba al chico con malicia, ante esto el joven solo bajo la mirada.

-Por favor…-susurraba el joven muy atemorizado por su situación.

-Tranquilo…- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba mas al joven el cual estaba temblando- de un instante al otro las cadenas fueron jaladas levantando al joven del suelo, ante esto aquel joven de mirada maliciosa movió la chaqueta y polera del muchacho que temblaba dejando así al descubierto su torso, en eso entro el padre del chico el cual llevaba en sus manos un plato de metal de gran profundidad de este sobre salía una palo delgado que parecía ser de metal, con esas herramientas en el torso del joven encadenado el muchacho malicioso ignorando los movimiento desesperados, gritos de dolor escribió en el torso del chico con el metal ardiente y cortante _SOY UN MALDITO MALCRIADO _**(esto paso en realidad solo que se lo hicieron a un chica y se escribieron su una per** y eso me enorgullece)**

-BEY PARK- 40 minutos después

Ginga y los demás se encontraban hablando ya que todos habían decidido no combatir por un rato, pero tal tranquilidad fue interrumpida por…

-Ginga Hagane te reto a un combate- dijo un joven de pelo negro.

**Yeii, actualizado, quería publicarlo antes pero algo llamado exámenes me lo impedía, Je bueno espero que les haya gustado, como siempre las preguntas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar? Bueno nos vemos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

-Tú-dijo Gringa sorprendido ante la aparición.

-Eres muy valiente al dar la cara de nuevo- comentó con mucha rabia el joven Tsubasa.

-¿Yo debería ser el que se avergüence?-pregunto el joven con bastante seriedad-Sí tú eres el que perdió -añadió provocando la furia del peliplata- pero eso no importa, ahora sólo me interesa combatir contigo Ginga Hagane.

-Bien, pero sí yo gano no volverán a destruir bey o humillar bleyders- contesto con decisión el pelirrojo.

-Trato hecho- contesto el joven.

-BEY STADIUM -(el del capítulo cuando Ginga y Kyoya combate por segunda vez)

-Alístate Hagane- dijo el joven mientras se ponía en posición.

-Ya comencemos-dijo remedando tal acción

-3

-2

-1

-Let rip

-AFUERA DE UN PEQUEÑO ALMACEN –

Un joven rubio estaba apuntó de entrar a la pequeña tienda cuando...

-Enserio Ginga está combatiendo-dijo un chico.

-Sí, con ese chico que nos destruyó nuestros beys-contesto otro chico.

-Vamos-dijeron ambos en unísono.

Ante esos comentarios el joven rubio quedó sorprendido. -Wiatt-susurro para dirigirse donde se estaban dirigiéndose los dos chicos de hace un momento.

-BEY STADIUM-

-Capricor, por favor tenemos qie ganar- pensaba el joven de ojos cafés- CAPRICOR LANZAS CELESTILES-Grito el joven.

En esos momento Madoka se puso analizar tal técnica-El truco es el anillo de ataque.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Benkei.

-Verán, el anillo está separado o partido, cada uno de estos fragmentos se puede alargar llegando incluso a una distancia de TRES METROS eso aumenta su fuerza centrifuga haciendo que el Bey gire más rápido y ataque con fuerza.

-Vamos pegasus-dijo Ginga para así Pegasus saltara por unas de las rampas del estadio, al ver el joven reacción activando el escudo de su Bey, al final chocando ambas técnicas, provocando un explosión al disiparse el polvo se pudo ver que capricor estaba muy afectado, mientras que Pegasus estaba igual un tanto debilitado. -NO, NO NO VOY A PERDER-grito con gran desesperación el chico- FLECHAS DEL ÁNGEL. Ginga esquivo difícilmente los muchos ataques que avían sido lanzados claramente le llegaron unos 10 o 15 impactos, el no se quedó de brazos cruzados y atacó esto ocasionó un gran onda la cual hizo retroceder a un poco a Ginga y mucho a Pegasus, mientras que el muchacho y CAPRICOR salieron volando impactando contra la pared y provocando que perdiese la batalla y la conciencia.

-Gano- dijeron yodos los amigos del pelirrojo- BIEN GINGA-gritaron finalmente todos para acercarse al joven de pelo rojo.

Al finalizar la batalla todo los chicos que habían sido humillados por el joven que estaba en el suelo buscaban venganza esto se demostraba ya que se acercaba maliciosamente al chico, pero inesperadamente el joven de cabello rubio se interpuso en su camino.

-No lo toquen- dijo con rabia en los ojos.

** Holas, ya lo actualice es que tarde un poco porque tenía examen de grado y todos los días en los que tenía un momento libre estaba practicando pero como ya hice y creo que pase no tan bien pero pase, bueno las preguntas ¿Les gusto?¿En qué puedo mejorar? con esto dicho me voy a descansar.**

** Rubén: Mentirosa vas a hacer tú tarea, estudiar, etc.**

** Ya se no me arruines mi linda fantasía y hablando de eso ¿Tú qué haces aquí? **

**Rubén: Es que me aburro.**

** A ya pero hay que terminar de una vez.**

** Ambos: Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Benkei POV

Esa mirada que refleja el estar preocupado por una persona que es como un hermano, saber que lo ayudaste a acabar mal e intentar defenderlo me parece tan cercano, como hacerlo si yo tenía esa mirada, no puedo dejarlo así, yo voy hacer lo que me hicieron a mí.

-BULL BULL BULL-dije con gran furia abriéndome paso entre las personas.

Fin del POV Benkei

Todos quedaron extrañados ante la acción de Benkei a acepción del rey de las bestias.

-Ya lárguense-dijo Benkei un tanto fuerte aunque siempre hablaba así.

-No puedo creer que diga esto-susurro Kyoya al momento de decir- Ya largo- dijo poniéndose junto a Benkei.

¿Qué le pasa a Kyoya? ¿Qué le pasa a Benkei? Pensaban todos los amigos de lo ya mencionados. Todos los chicos que intentaron vengarse se fueron uno por uno resignados. El joven de cabello rubio simplemente apoyo a su amigo en el hombro.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el joven con la cabeza baja y con una pequeña inclinación ante Benkei y Kyoya, después de hacerlo el joven se dirigía a otro lugar.

-Chicos no podemos dejarlo así-dijo Madoka en voz baja.

-Pero se lo merecen-dijo Yu de forma caprichosa.

-No podemos dejarlos así- dijo Ginga al darle la razón a su amiga.

-Pero se lo merecen- insistía Yu.

-Hay que ayudarlos- agrego Kenta.

-Pero se lo merecen- seguía diciendo el pequeño Yu.

-Tsubasa, Benkei Y Kyoya ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto Madoka ignorando a Yu.

-Hay que ayudarlos-dijo Tsubasa un poco inseguro, pero gracias a un mal presentimiento su voz se volvió más segura.

-Yo digo que si-agrego Benkei.

-Háganlo si quieren- respondió Kyoya fingiendo indiferencia.

-HEY TU- grito Ginga para llamar la atención del joven que se aleja, el cual simplemente volteo.

-Vamos ven te ayudaremos- agrego Madoka, a lo que el chico solo se quedo quieto dudando de la decisión que tomaría pero en ese tiempo pudo que la polera negra de su amigo en ciertas zonas se tornaba en un café rojizo, al ver eso no lo dudo.

-BEY PIT-

En una de la muchas habitaciones del edificio de Bey Pit, estaban acostando al chico inconsciente, Madoka y Mayu estaban dispuestas a quitarle la chaqueta al joven.

-Que es ese olor se me hace tan conocido pero tan desfavorecedor olerlo-pensaba Mayu.

Todos ya sentían un mal presentimiento ante un olor bastante metálico, pero poco conocido. Madoka toco una parte del pecho del joven pero lo sintió un poco húmedo y al ver su mano no pudo más que poner una cara de espanto ya que su palma se torno un poco guinda.

-Esto… es…sangre-dijo muy sorprendida la mecánica.

Ante tal comentario la joven de cabello café reacciono quitándole la chaqueta rápidamente pero al mismo tiempo delicadamente. Los brazos de joven estaban llenos de moretes, cortes, quemaduras que parecían ser muy dolorosos, después le quitaron la polera para no ver nada más y nada menos que lo que le habían escrito como si fuese un cuadernillo más un montón de de quemaduras, moretes y muchas cortaduras de cualquier tipo.

Al ver tal cosa decidieron llamar a un médico, claro está que al ver tal daño este decidió llevarlo a un hospital, claro está que las defensorías no se quedarían de lado pues ta les heridas no se podrían hacer en un simple combate de beyblade.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre la familia del joven?-preguntaba una señorita que no superaba los veinte siete años de edad.

-Yo- dijo el joven rubio.

**Holas, disculpar porque está muy cortito aunque creo que siempre mis caps son cortitos, bueno lo publico temprano ya que hoy se que no tendré tiempo de eso estoy segura, las preguntillas ¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar? Bueno con esto dicho me despido, hasta la próxima.**

**Ruben: ya era hora que lo actualices.**

**Ya se deja de fastidiar T.T**

**Ruben: no vas a explicar porque tardaste.**

**No, bueno ya en resumen tareas, exámenes, familia, falta de computadora y danza.**

**Ruben: Que resumen.**

**Si no, bueno tratare de subir lo más antes posible la conti, esta vez de verdad hasta la próxima.**

**Ruben: Nos vemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Todos voltearon a ver al joven el cual tenía la mirada baja.

-Su madre falleció cuando el nació, que yo sepa no tiene más familia que su padre, su padre es un alcohólico-este trago saliva y continuo-él es el que lo maltrata técnicamente desde que tiene memoria, Wiatt nunca me quiso decir donde vive ya que sabía que lo delataría tarde o temprano-dijo para cerrar sus ojos con fuerza demostrando el gran odio que tenia hacia si mismo.

-Gracias, estás seguro de todo lo que has dicho-dijo finalmente la señorita.

-Hay otro hombre creo pero el creo que se define mas a la lujuria- contesto el rubio un poco pensativo.

-Bien esta información nos va hacer de mucha utilidad, tranquiló con los apellidos del joven Wiatt ya sabemos quién es su padre- dijo la señorita con mucha decisión.

-CASA DEL CAPITULO 4-

El hombre de siempre se encontraba en su cama postrado en sus ojos se notaba que esperaba alguna cosa y parecía estar listo para matar a alguien, ante esto la puerta fue tocada fuertemente.

-Policía abra- se oía una voz masculina.

Ante tal grito el hombre quedo sorprendido lo único que hizo fue bajar a la planta baja.

-Abra o entraremos-el hombre no respondió ante tal advertencia y la puerta fue pateada y el hombre arrestado.

-AFUERAS DEL HOSPITAL-

-Esta es la otra cara de la moneda de Japón donde sucedió la trágica historia de el joven de catorce años Wiatt Marquez Silavar, huérfano de madre, este jovencito fue maltratado durante toda su vida por su padre el cual es un alcohólico y drogadicto, este caso es investigado por la policía y el joven esta al cuidado de las defensorías ya que su padre es su único familiar y tutor- dijo un reportero dando la noticia a Japon.

-BEY PARK- (3 meses después)

-Muchas gracias- dijo Wiatt el cual se veía más vivaz que nunca.

-No hay de que amigo, todo ya tiene sentido- contesto Ginga con una gran sonrisa.

-Si todos ya te disculpamos-dijo el pequeño Yu- aunque igual quiero mi revancha.

Todos ya estaban felices esperando que ya ninguna tiniebla se asomara en sus jóvenes vidas las cuales ya tuvieron muchas subidas y bajadas pero claro está que esta no sería su última aventura pues estos amigos ¿cuando no se meten en líos?

**Holas, bueno como dije lo actualice lo antes posible sé que esta súper diper hiper mega cortito y eso es porque quería terminar este problema de este finc en el anterior pero nose no me gusto como lo escribí la primera vez y me quería tomar más tiempo pero no tenía ese tiempo así que aquí lo tienen.**

**Ruben: Si esta vez lo actualizaste súper rápido.**

**Si pero súper tarde bueno al menos donde yo vivo.**

**Ruben: Bueno diles lo que planeas hacer con este finc.**

**Ok, bueno como verán ya término este conflicto o quién sabe, pero ya verán que aquí no termina pues a un está la chica que muchos seguramente olvidaron que es Mayu y también hay otro personaje el cual es un amigo muy fiel el cual no solo es la colita de Wiatt.**

**Ruben: Tu pero de una manera algo diferente.**

**Ya deja de repetir eso, todos los personajes que hago tienen algo inspirado en alguien real, pero todos usan esa técnica así que no es raro.**

**Ruben: bueno como ya es tarde las preguntas.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿En qué puedo mejorar?**

**Ambos: nos despedimos.**


End file.
